Unrequited
by dabbling
Summary: It's not the story you think it is.
1. Chapter 1

Unrequited

Chapter 1

"Alex? Where'd you go? I've been looking for you for ten minutes!"

Alex rubbed her eyes and dropped her cell phone back into her pocket. Slowly, she raised her head and looked into her sister's eyes. "Yeah, I… I got a call."

"Are you okay? You look down."

Alex sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just… disappointed."

Liz's brows knotted together. "What happened?"

Alex tried to smile. "I was hoping he would meet me here, but he, uh… he got called away and so," she shrugged, "he can't."

"Oh. Well… okay…" Liz wasn't sure who _he_ was or what the rest of the story was, but she could tell talking about it wasn't going to improve Alex's mood. "Come with me. You know who just came in? Theresa Withers. She wants to see you."

Together, the two sisters walked back to the loud, crowded bar room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I mean, when was the last time you went on a date, anyway?"

"Well, that's- I-!" Alex choked on her words. Liz was right. She hadn't attempted going on a date since before her abduction.

"I'm just saying, Alex, that you can't just stop living. I mean, even if you have a thing for this guy, you can't just stop everything and wait for him."

"I never said I had a thing for him—"

"You don't have to say it. It's written on your face. And what I've seen isn't the good stuff. I've seen disappointment and hurt. Maybe this guy isn't worth waiting for."

"Look, you don't know what he's going through right now."

"Well, who is it, then?"

Alex opened her mouth and then closed it. He filled her every waking thought, but she couldn't say it aloud. She couldn't tell anyone, not even her sister, how she felt.

Unfortunately, that was exactly the wrong thing to do. Liz's eyes widened. "Oh my God. It's him, isn't it? Bobby?"

Alex licked her lips and looked away.

"Alex, you can't—" Now Liz was speechless. "You were furious with him the other night! Didn't you say he almost got himself fired?"

"You don't know what he's going through. With his Mom, and…"

"Oh, Alex…" Liz sank into the kitchen chair and searched her sister's eyes.

Alex wasn't going to be told not to stand by him. He had been there for her, after all, when she'd been rescued from Jo Gage. "His mother has cancer, Liz. He's trying to do his job and take care of her and it's tearing him apart."

Liz frowned. "Look, Alex, I know you care about him. But you've got to take care of yourself, you know? I don't like to see you unhappy."

Alex shrugged. "I'm not unhappy."

One side of Liz's mouth twisted. "Look, I'm gonna get a sitter on Friday. Terry and I are going out. You come with us, date or no date, all right?"

Alex smiled halfway. "All right."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex Eames groaned and flopped onto her back on the bed. She relived her date one scene at a time in her mind. He was definitely interested in her. Everything he'd said or done tonight broadcast his interest as if it were in neon lights.

She groaned again and rolled to her side. Peter Lyons was interesting enough. He was raised by deaf parents, and had learned ASL before he ever learned to speak. He became interested in police work in high school. He realized that being fluent in two languages could open doors for him in many careers. He got a degree in criminal justice and the department snatched him up almost as soon as he handed in his application. He made detective quickly, and he was well respected.

Alex sighed. There wasn't anything wrong with Peter. He was a great guy. But she couldn't help but snatch her hand back when his fingers touched it.

She just wasn't interested in him. She wasn't interested in anyone but Bobby.

Alex closed her eyes. Bobby was making a good go of things, juggling the job and his mother and his junkie brother as best he could. But he felt the need to keep his feelings bottled up and hidden away from her.

That was all right. Maybe that really was the best way for him to handle things. She could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You know, you have somewhere much more important to be." Alex gathered up the photographs right out of her partner's hands. "Let's go." She gave him a determined look. "I'm serious."

And Bobby, lost as he was, followed her. Of course, Brady had to jerk him around with the information about the woman from Brooklyn, but she got her partner out of there.

Her sister was still giving her grief over all the leeway she gave him. Liz felt like Alex just gave and gave and never got anything in return. But Alex remembered a time when Bobby was there for her.

After her abduction, when all she could see was darkness and violence and hate in the world, Bobby had stood by her. He had kept her going through weeks and weeks of therapy until suddenly the world started to have color again.

The least she could do was return the favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He stood awkwardly before her, in a new suit, one he probably had to charge to an overworked credit card. It had been a long time since she'd seen him in a suit, and with a haircut and a clean shave, he looked good. His eyes were weary, but he looked strangely rested. The funeral home was quiet. There were a few others there, paying respects, but all in all it was peaceful. Alex bridged the distance between them and silently opened her arms to him.

Bobby bent down and they shared a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Okay, so you did that. You were there for him. And Alex, it's still not working out."

"He just got out of the hospital."

"I understand that. But you've done everything possible for him. At some point he's got to sink or swim. You can't waste your life being his life preserver."

Alex frowned. Again, she thought her sister just didn't understand. She didn't say it aloud. Liz had heard her say it too many times already. Instead, Alex changed the subject. "Okay, well, I've got to get to the dry cleaner's before noon. I'll call you later, okay, sis?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Alex, I'm sorry."

Alex folded her arms, but nodded her acceptance of the apology.

"Look, I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. It's just kind of… kind of hard to believe all that has happened to y-your partner. To Bobby. I mean, he just never seems to catch a break, you know?"

Alex scoffed and gave a little nod.

"And I guess I thought he was just taking advantage of your friendship all this time, okay? I understand now. I mean, what you told me plus it was all over the news."

"He's a good guy, Liz. He could use a few friends right now."

"Well, I don't really know him, but… if you choose him, then I respect that."

Alex folded her arms again. She let out a long sigh.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"I can't do that… now… Liz. He's grieving his brother. He needs time."

Liz smiled politely and gave her sister a nod. "I suppose there's always plenty of that to give."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You know what they want."

"Yeah. You…you have to fire me, right?"

"Either that, or they drag you to some hearing and…" Alex could feel the emotions welling up. Her voice waivered. "I thought this might be…"

"Kinder, gentler," he finished for her.

"Something like that," she managed to say.

Bobby bowed his head and scraped his foot on the floor. "Uh, okay. So I'm fired. I get it. I mean, you know, it was a long time coming, right? I mean, there was a couple of very near, uh…but you know, now that—now that it's here, it's okay. It's not bad, actually."

"It's bad," she breathed with a miserable nod of her head. The tears broke through. "And you trying to make it better only makes it worse." She felt his gentle hand rubbing her shoulder. "You're the best. You always will be."

"Sure."

A moment later, she felt his lips soft against her cheek. Alex sobbed again. She reached out for him and held him for a moment.

They both found a moment of strength. "I'll see you around, I guess," he said as cheerfully as he could manage.

She nodded and watched him walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You what?!"

"Look, Liz, I know what you're going to say. But I didn't make this decision lightly."

"But Alex, your career!"

"You know, the way I see it, a career should be something fulfilling. I should be happy at the end of the day with the work I do."

"You have that."

"No, Liz, not for a long time."

"Alex, you know that's not true. You're grieving."

Alex grew angry. "You don't know, okay?! You don't know what the last few months have been like."

"Alex, losing Captain Ross wasn't easy. You're not over that, and now Bobby is gone, too."

"Just the fact that they asked me to fire him…"

"What? You had to fire him?"

Alex sighed and shook her head sadly. "Like I said, you don't know, Liz. So don't tell me I've made this decision without thinking it through. If there's one thing I've thought about, it's this job."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alex?"

She'd almost written it off as an hallucination, but he said her name again, and this time Alex couldn't deny it was real. She stopped walking. She turned around. Her heart flipped in her chest. "Bobby."

He held out his arms and the next thing she knew they were in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" he asked, and they separated.

"I-I-I was just looking into buying a new stove, and this place was recommended by a friend," she explained, jerking her finger at the appliance store a few doors down. "God, Bobby, you look great."

"So do you," he said with a grin.

"You-you're okay?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm good. Actually, I'm, uh… well, look, I heard that you left the force and I—"

"It's all right, Bobby. It needed to happen."

"Well, I don't know if you, you know, if you would consider it, but… Joe Hannah, you know him?"

"Captain Hannah?"

"Yeah. He's uhm, he's taking over Major Case." Bobby smiled again and looked down at his feet again. "He's offered me a spot, if I want it."

"Yeah? Bobby, that's great!"

"Alex? I keep thinking about it, and I… I just can't seem to picture myself at Major Case… without you."

Alex grinned. "Oh, Bobby. You'll do fine. You're the best, remember?"

"Well, Alex, I… I guess I don't want to do the job there without you. Would you consider coming back? We could tell Hannah we're a package deal, you know?"

Alex licked her lips and swallowed. For eleven months, she hadn't thought about Major Case. She'd accepted a future that consisted of her and a new pet, maybe a cat…long days playing solitaire on the computer and reading books…going out once a week for a good time with family or friends. Now, suddenly, a fireburst of old dreams was exploding in her mind: days with Bobby…nights with Bobby…and not a speck of loneliness in the mix.

"Well, whattaya say? I promise," he said with his hand in the air, "to behave myself. As best as I can."

She laughed, and realized it had been a long time since she'd laughed. "Oh, Bobby, it's a lot to think about."

"Okay, okay, fair enough. Mull it over. Call me when you've made up your mind. My number's the same," he added.

She smiled at him again, and then nodded. "Okay. I'll let you know." She looked him up and down. "You look great, Bobby." Alex gave him another hug, and they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I know what you're going to say, Liz."

"No, you don't."

Alex gave her a skeptical grin.

"You think I'm going to say that you shouldn't do it, that you're only doing it for him, that you're going to end up in the same boat you were in before… but I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No. Alex, you're happy. I haven't seen you this happy in years. And when it's all said and done, that's all I want for you. I still think you should quit playing this game of cat and mouse and just tell him how you feel, but hey… it's your life. If he makes you happy, that's all that matters to me."

Alex smiled at her sister. "Maybe I'll tell him this time."

Liz looked hopefully at her sister.

Alex's cheeks colored. "Maybe not… tell him, exactly, but… I'll, uhm… I'll drop a lot of hints this time. I'll be flirty."

Liz grinned. "Sounds good to me."

THE END


End file.
